


Boarding School

by ArmstrongTechnique



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Post FMA:B
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:21:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23920762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArmstrongTechnique/pseuds/ArmstrongTechnique
Summary: Amestris has been invited to take part in the Tri-Wizard Tournament!  Featuring: Ed learning magic to replace alchemy, and kicking ass doing so; Roy schmoozing himself to the top of the Hogwarts food chain, earning himself a loyal following in the student body; Al's amazing talent for charming magical creatures; Ling and Lan Fan's disappearing act; Hawkeye proving that being a muggle is nothing to scoff at.
Relationships: Alphonse Elric & Edward Elric
Comments: 22
Kudos: 166





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm essentially working with the theory that alchemy is science with a touch of magic. People who can do alchemy can also do Harry-Potter style magic.

It went like this:

Father and the homunculi were defeated. Fuhrer Grumman began rebuilding the country with the help of his allies. Ed and Al rejoiced in Al’s restored body. Roy adjusted to life without his eyesight, but with the help of his reunited team. Ling and Mei returned to Xing, secured their alliance and won the favor of the dying emperor. Scar returned to his people, and began helping with the reconstruction of their society.

One month after, a letter arrived. It was addressed to Fuhrer Grumman, Largest Office on the Top Floor, Central Command. 

Greetings and Salutations.

Dear Fuhrer Grumman,

We are excited to announce an invitation for a cultural exchange. While there is no formally recognized magical school in Amestris, we would be happy to host several of your top students. These students would have the opportunity to participate in classes at the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, which are taught by highly qualified individuals. This year, Hogwarts will also be host to two other top wizarding schools, Durmstrang and Beauxbatons, who will be participating in the newly reinstatedTri-Wizard Tournament. Should you accept, your students will also have the opportunity to participate, marking the first ever occurrence with four schools.

In the spirit of collaboration, we would also like to extend an invitation for a teacher of alchemy to teach a class to interested students.

Signed,   
Albus Dumbledore  
Headmaster  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Fuhrer Grumman was not the type of man to turn down a perfect networking opportunity. So he put together a group of individuals he could rely on to represent his interests. And, in the spirit of collaboration, he added some representatives from Xing. While there were many deserving students, the Fuhrer wanted people he could trust to represent his interests, so Ed and Al were chosen. Ling, and therefore Lan Fan, were chosen by the Xingese Emperor to be the representatives from Xing. 

The hunt for a suitable teacher went on for longer. Ed suggested Izumi Curtis, but she refused, saying it did not fit her desired lifestyle as a housewife, and also that she doubted they would allow her to teach the way she wanted to. The possibility of a civilian alchemist was considered, but ultimately rejected, on account of not being under Fuhrer Grumman’s direct influence. Major Armstrong was also considered, but his habit of stripping and bursting into tears was a strike against him.

And so it was the newly-promoted General Mustang who was chosen as the “headmaster” and exchange teacher. Roy tried to argue against this, but was ultimately strong-armed into it, on the condition that Colonel Hawkeye accompany him. He also recognized that tensions were high, and some suspected he was responsible for the death of King Bradley, so it would be best to make himself scarce for a while.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and co. experience the arrival of the delegation from Amestris

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has left comments and kudos so far!

Harry thought that after the awe-inspiring arrival of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, nothing could surprise him. He switched his gaze from the sky to the lake repeatedly, searching out any sign of the mysterious Amestrian entourage.

“Hermione, what exactly do you know about Amestris?” he asked.

“Well, they don’t appear in Hogwarts: A History, but given that has several gaping holes in it - such as the enslavement of house elves - I’m not surprised. I do remember reading about it in Magic Abroad: A Geographic Study of Wizarding Phenomena. It exists in a magical anomaly, and it’s supposed to be really hard to travel to and from there.” She frowned, obviously wishing she knew more. “I tried reading up on it when it was announced they would be coming, but I could barely even find a mention of it!”

“Look!” cried Lavender Brown, pointing to a shape moving quickly towards them, kicking up dust.

Harry squinted. Was that - a car? As it got closer he could make out the sound of an engine, working at full capacity as it was driven at a ridiculously fast pace. It screeched violently to a stop in front of the gathered students, skidding a few paces.

It was a regular-sized car, nothing like the large carriage the Beauxbatons students had arrived in. It was also a rather old model. Harry was no car expert, but it was definitely a style from the early 1900s.

The driver’s door opened, and a stern-looking, young, blonde woman in a blue military uniform stepped out. She moved quickly to the front passenger door, opening it and assisting the person inside. Meanwhile the back rear door popped open and four people tumbled out.

“We’re alive!” cried a short blond boy. He must have been 12 or 13, and was dressed in all black, with the exception of a red overcoat. He dramatically collapsed on the ground while another blond boy, this one exceptionally frail-looking, hovered nearby, looking concerned.

The two other students looked and dressed very differently. Both had dark hair, and darker skin than the two blonds, and had slanted eyes. One - a girl - was also wearing all black, but her clothes resembled that of a ninja. The boy, who was clutching the girl and crying into her shoulder, was wearing white pants and a strange yellow shirt which was entirely open in the front, showing his naked chest underneath.

They didn’t look like wizards, but they also didn’t look like any muggles Harry had ever seen.

The blond woman driver appeared from the other side of the car, followed by a tall, dark haired man in an identical blue uniform who looked similar to the dark-haired students. He had a childish pout on his face.

Their words drifted over to the students as they walked over. “...and I certainly think that your reckless driving is at odds with your duty to protect my life.”

“This wouldn’t have been a problem if you hadn’t procrastinated until the last minute, sir. You wanted to get here on time, and we got here on time.”

The man’s face fell, looking distinctly put out. 

The woman, Hawkeye, didn’t seem to be bothered by the pouting, as she frog-marched the man towards Dumbledore. As they got closer, Harry realized with a start that the man was completely blind; his eyes were blank and distant, and faded in color. 

“We’re here, sir,” Hawkeye said, and stopped.

“General Mustang, it is lovely to meet you,” Dumbledore said, smiling genially.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione all exchanged looks. That explained the uniforms, but what kind of magical entity had a military?

The man, General Mustang, dipped in a bow. “It is my distinct pleasure to be here, Headmaster. It’s very kind of you to welcome us into your school. This is Colonel Hawkeye,” he gestured to her, and she bowed as well, “ and those ridiculous children are my students.”

The Amestrian students straightened up, as if only now noticing their audience. The blond in the red coat rubbed the back of his neck looking sheepish, before helping the other blond walk forward with the rest of the students.

“They don’t seem very impressive,” Ron muttered. “And two of them can’t even walk without assistance!”

While uncharitable, Harry couldn’t help but agree. Beauxbatons and Durmstrang looked impressive, and he could understand why they were chosen to participate in the Tri-Wizard Tournament. On the other hand, the Amestrians looked like they would lose a fight against one of Hagrid’s baby skrewts, even if they all worked together.

“Come, let us join the others inside. We have a feast to get to, after all!” Dumbledore led the way, followed closely by the Amestrians, with the Hogwarts student trailing curiously after.

Once inside, Mustang and Hawkeye followed Dumbledore to the head table, while the four students hovered on the edge of the dining hall. 

Beauxbatons was seated at the Ravenclaw table, and after a moment, Durmstrang moved to the Slytherin table. Still, the Amestrians hovered on the edges. Harry watched as the red-coated blond boy nudged the other blond.

With a look of intense concentration, the frail boy clapped his hands together and slapped them against the wall. To the immense surprise of the onlooking students, the wall bulged outwards, growing and forming into a table.

The four students sat down, twisting to face the head table, as if this was a normal occurrence.

“Wandless magic! Silent spell casting!” Hermione whispered furiously. “How advanced are these students?”

The Gryffindors all exchanged looks, but were interrupted by Dumbledore, who gave a short speech welcoming the schools and inviting them all to tuck in.

Throughout the meal, the Hogwarts students looked around avidly. Those who were lucky enough to be seated next to an exchange student engaged them in conversation. Those who weren’t so lucky looked on with jealousy.

“Reckon they’re just shy?” George Weasely said, gesturing to the Amestrians. “Or do they think they are just too good to sit with us?”

“I think what they are doing is smart,” Hermione said. “If you think about it, there are a lot of inter-house politics in Hogwarts. They may not want to make a statement by sitting at one of the house tables.”

“Look at their headmaster - he certainly doesn’t have any trouble socializing,” Fred smirked. At the head table, Mustang had enraptured several of the female professors. He said something and grinned, sheepishly, while a few of the professors laughed. Beside him, Hawkeye ignored him completely, focusing on her dinner.

As the meal came to an end, Dumbledore stood up. He spoke briefly about the Tournament, and made clear that no student under seventeen would be allowed to enter.

"However, special consideration must be given to the Amestrian students, as they are all under seventeen. My understanding is that only one student wishes to take part, so please welcome our champion from Amestris, Edward Elric!"

The short blond in the red coat stood up. There was applause, but it soon faded to whispering.

"That guy? He looks twelve. I thought they said it was too dangerous for younger students?" Ron said.

"Look at it this way," Fred smirked. "Less competition for me when I become the champion for Hogwarts. Once I dupe this impartial judge, that is."

"Now, many of you may not know much about Amestris, if you have even heard about it at all." Dumbledore continued. "I have invited Amestris to partake in the Tri-Wizard Tournament in an effort to allow a cultural exchange, and to create ties between our countries. On this note,I have invited the Amestrian students to take part in our classes, and I have asked General Mustang to teach a class about Amestrian culture and magic." 

Mustang stood up and bowed to the applause. "Thank you for your warm welcome. Amestris is part of an isolated region, and we treasure the opportunity to make connections with others of magical ability. I hope we can learn much from each other."

"This is a perfect opportunity to learn about Amestris. I have so many questions to ask!". Hermione bounced up and down in her seat. 

\------------

The next morning, Harry, Ron, and Hermoine went down to the hall, where they ran into Fred, George, and Lee Jordan, who gleefully described their plan to use an aging potion to dupe the goblet.

"How does that work?" demanded Edward Elric, who had come up behind them. "Are you always going to be a few months older, or does it wear off? Is it really worth shortening your lifespan?"

"You're one to talk - you are already chosen, and on top of it you aren't even seventeen, " Lee Jordan pointed out. 

"This is all very interesting," piped up a voice next to them. They all jumped and looked - it was one of the Amestrian students, the male, dark haired one. Somehow he had gotten up close without anyone noticing. "Do you have a potion for everything then? Do you have one to increase height? I know Ed would be very interested in such a thing."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT HE COULD RIDE ON THE BACK OF A FLEA! I'LL KILL YOU, LING!"

Ed leaped at Ling throwing punches and kicks. Ling easily dodged them all, smirking while he did so. The girl Amestrian stepped in and grabbed Ed into an armlock. He struggled there furiously.

"Seriously, calm down before a professor or a prefect comes over," hissed Fred. "How old even are you? Thirteen?"

"I'M SIXTEEN YOU OVERGROWN CARROT. DO YOU WANT TO FIGHT? I COULD TAKE YOU!"

"Brother, calm down! People are starting!" The frail blond Amestrian grabbed Ed's arm nervously.

"Sorry Al. Did you want to go see the wizard doctor now? Come on, I'll help you there." The two walked slowly off, Ed's previous anger forgotten.

The Gryffindors sighed a breath of relief, before tensing up again. 

"Where did those other two go?" George wondered, looking around wildly. But Ling and the girl Amestrian were nowhere to be found.

\----------

Later, after all the champions had been chosen, Harry found himself watching the chosen students and their professors leaving the room, each of them shooting evaluating looks at Harry as they did so, wondering what he had done to dupe the goblet. Harry felt a hand on his shoulder and turned.

“Ah, Mr. Potter is it?" said the Amestrian Headmaster, Mustang. "I'm a little concerned since you have repeatedly expressed your innocence. I understand that you are now under contract to compete, but please don't hesitate to come to me, Hawkeye, or any of my students if you wish to withdraw and are denied. While I am no stranger to endangering children, I try to at least let them make the decision themselves."

Mustang smiled vaguely, blank eyes gazing at some point left of Harry.

Harry doubted this man could do much for him, but he nodded anyway and made his escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ling and Lan Fan are referred to as Amestrians here because the Hogwarts students don't know any better.


End file.
